Video Killed the ALDC Star/Gallery
<<Maddie vs. Kalani/Gallery>>Showdown in Pittsburgh, Part 1/Gallery __TOC__ Dances 516 Diamonds 1.png|Diamonds 516 Diamonds 2 crop.png 516 Diamonds 2.png 516 Diamonds 3 crop.png 516 Diamonds 3.png Diamonds - group dance 02 - via saviklasen 7Feb2015 - edited.png Diamonds - group dance 02 - via saviklasen 7Feb2015.jpg 516 JoJo Straighten Up 1.png|Straighten Up 516 JoJo Straighten Up 2.png 516 JoJo Straighten Up 3.png JoJo straight-jacket solo 7Feb2015 via saviklasen.jpg 516 Kendall This is Major 1.png|This is Major 516 Kendall This is Major 2.png Kendall sceptre solo 7Feb2015 via saviklasen.jpg 516 Mackenzie Disco Dude 1.png|Disco Dude 516 Mackenzie Disco Dude 2.png 516 Mackenzie Disco Dude 3.png 516 Mackenzie Disco Dude 4.png Mackenzie crazy hair solo 7Feb2015 via saviklasen.jpg Competition The Garden - with EricDFuller.jpg DanceKidsUSA_Los_Angeles_7Feb2015.jpg 516_group.jpg 516_solos.jpg 516_arrival.jpg Abby and JoJo - Straitjacket Straighten Up - 7Feb2015.jpg Week of competition Sia - Chandelier (57th GRAMMYs feat. Kristen Wiig & Maddie Ziegler) Kendall and sisters after classes at The Edge 2015-02-02.jpg Maddie with Ryleigh.jpg Kalani Addy awesomenesstv 2015-02-02.jpg Addison birthday - kalaniaddy - 3Feb2015.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-03 at 12.31.06 PM.png G.R.L. again 3Feb2015.jpg Melissa Jill Kira 4Feb2015.jpg Jill and Melissa visiting tattoo shop and freaking out fans - 4Feb2015 .jpg Maddie by dcvisions posted 4Feb2015.jpg Gianna and Alexa 2015-02-05 Beverly Hills Hotel.jpg Maddie with Grammy gift 6Feb2015.jpg Melissa Jill Kira Grammys party okmagazine 6Feb2015.jpg Jill Melissa Kira at OK! magazine Grammy party.jpg Abby Kira Melissa Gianna Jill before Grammys 2015-02-06 OKmagazine.jpg Jill and OK! Magazine 6Feb2015.png Holly_and_Nia_at_NAACP_Image_Awards_6Feb2015.jpg JoJo with RowanBlanchard set of GirlMeetsWorld.jpg JoJo at Grammy gifting suites.jpg Kalani and girls 2015-02-07.jpg IG therealabbylee jessalynn kira melissa jill gianna 2015-02-06.jpg Teens_and_Seniors_at_NYCDA_-_2015-02-06_-_via_IG_jenninew22.jpg Kendall's music video shoot Kendall K Vertes - Wear Em Out (art) 2015-04-02.jpg Kendall Wear Em Out Pre-orders promo.jpg Wear Em Out - screenshot1 - Kalani Kendall Payton.jpg Wear Em Out - Ryleigh Payton Kendall Addison Kalani - videocap2.jpg Wear Em Out - Ryleigh Payton Kendall Addison - vicap 4.jpg Wear Em Out - Who is this.jpg Wear Em Out - vidcap - Payton Ryeligh Kendall Addison.jpg Paytongram - video wrap - 2015-02-01.jpg Kendall_shooting_her_video_-_with_Ryleigh_and_IG_rabbithedog.jpg|''Kendall, Ryleigh, Rabbi the Dog.'' RabbiTheDog_with_Mackenzie_2015-02-01.jpg RabbiTheDog_being_Mackenzies_lapdog_2015-02-01.jpg Mackenzie video shoot 2015-02-01.jpg Kendall K 2015-02-03 Mackenzie-photographer.jpg Charlotte Vertes on set of Kendalls video - posted 2015-02-02.jpg Kalani Addison in fatigues.jpg Kendall and Mackenzie videofatigues.jpg Kendall - WearEmOut video - 2015-02-02.jpg Kendall K vid ALDCprobz pap Addison Kalani Ryleigh Payton.jpg Kendall K and RabbiTheDog 2015-02-01.jpg Kendall and Maddie and helicopter.jpg Maddie assisting in Kendalls music video.jpg Maddie with Charlotte 2015-02-01.jpg Ryleigh with sisters Kendall and Charlotte - Wear Em Out music video shoot - 2015-02-01.jpg|''Kendall with sisters Ryleigh (L) and Charlotte ®'' Kalani and Addison helicopters.jpg Helicopter in Kendall video 2 - 1Feb2015.jpg Kalani Payton Ryleigh Addison - and a helicopter - 2015-02-01.jpg Kendall in helicopter cockpit - posted 2Feb2015.jpg Kendall K music video shoot - posted 2015-02-03.jpg Kendall and Charlotte by helicopter.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-03 at 11.33.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-03 at 11.28.59 PM.png Kendall K on set of Wear Em Out music video 1Feb2015.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-04 at 1.25.50 AM.png Kendall Wear Em Out photo 3.jpg Wear Em Out 2015-03-21.jpg Kendall K Wear Em Out Premiere.jpg Nia music video shoot Nia_in_video_2015-02-04.jpg Nia with Marco Marco (marcosquared) 2015-02-04.jpg Nia with mikeyminden joeythao 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and prestonmakeup 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and dance crew 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and Todrick Hall 2015-02-04.jpg Nia in jacket 2015-02-03.jpg Nia and MikeyMinden 2015-02-04.jpg Holly with Todrick 2015-02-04.jpg Nia video B 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and dancers in video 2015-02-04.jpg Nia in m-video 2015-02-05.jpg 517 Nia.jpg R8dio nia aubreyoday holly 2015-02-05.jpg Nia and mikeyminden 2015-02-05.jpg Holly with AubreyODay and mikeyminden 4Feb2015.jpg Nia music video shoot videocapture.jpg Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 5 Galleries